


I Love All Of You

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Slim is three months pregnant. He’s afraid that his boyfriend, Edge, could leave him because of his insecurity and nightmares.





	I Love All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for SkellyTelly contest.   
> Prompt: Another sleepless night

Snow. Only snow and cold. The snow and the cold were surrounding him. He was alone. Nobody was there with him. He tried to call his boyfriend a couple of times. But nobody came. He tried to lower his gaze to his stomach. It was empty. He began to cry and scream.

 

“SLIM! SLIM! Wake up!” Slim opened his eyes. Edge was calling and shaking him. His eyes were full of fear. Slim looked down at his womb. The two little souls were still there. Scared, but healthy and safe.

It had only been a nightmare.

Another one.

He turned to Edge, who started talking “You scared me. You didn’t stop fidgeting. Then you started calling me and then crying and shouting”

“I’m sorry. It was another nightmare” Since he was pregnant his nightmares had increased. Edge, however, was very understanding and always tried to help his love.

When Slim gave the news to Edge he was scared that he would leave him alone. Instead Edge didn’t leave, but decided to stay even closer to him. 

Edge started to prepare everything for the arrival of the two new family members and he wouldn’t stop stroking Slim’s little bump.

It had been three months.

Slim couldn’t be happier, yet…”I-it’s just that… It’s just...” Slim entered hyperventilation. The little souls he carried in his belly, who were still shaken by the previous nightmare, began to agitate even more, preventing Slim from calming down.

**_It’s your fault if your little ones are so scared._ **

**_It’s your fault if your boyfriend is so worried._ **

**_It’s your fault_ **

**_Only. Your. Fault._ **

Slim’s cry became almost hysterical. Edge hugged him “Ssshhh,silence. Everything is alright. I’m here. Our babies are here. Everything is alright. You’re not alone” 

Slim calmed down and started talking “It’s just… all this is big. Very big. And I don’t know if… I don’t know if I’m ready to face all this. Or if I’ll ever be ready” He began to caress his womb, trying to calm the two little souls. Edge took Slim’s skull in his hands.

The small red lights in his orbits began to glow more intensely “This is not true, Slim. You are very strong, You have faced much harder challenges than this. I know you’re scared. Even the Great and Terrible Papyrus had. But you must remember that you are not alone. 

There are our brothers. Paps and Stretch, Blue and Comic. Even all the Alphyses and the Undynes are more than gladly to can help you and to monitorate our babies.

Everyone is very close to us and will not hesitate to help”

“You forgot about someone who’s very important”

“WHO!?”

Slim made a little laugh “You. I don’t care about others. For me it’s enough that there’s you at my side”

“I would not abandon you for anything in the world” Edge kissed Slim, while with one hand he stroked his belly. The two souls inside were calming down and started to shine even louder “Thanks Edge”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. But now let’s go back to sleep. You need it” Slim crouched next to Edge, while the other hugged him.

Nothing could have happened to him or his babies.

Edge would protect them.


End file.
